Grimlock (TF2017)
Grimlock from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Some Autobots wonder why Grimlock is even on their side. His disposition is much more suited to the Decepticons. After all, he values power and strength over wisdom and compassion, and furthermore, he doesn't really get along with most Autobots. When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it with his energo-sword, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, or outright eat it. He is more willing to accept casualties than most of the Autobot leadership, and doesn't seem particularly concerned about the fleshies either. These things, coupled with his dislike of Optimus Prime, have led to a defection or two on Grimlock's part. He'd have no problem offing the Autobot leader if he thought he could get away with it, though. What the Autobots don't realize is that the only thing he hates more than weakness is those who abuse their strength, meaning when push comes to shove, Grimlock will always fall in on the right side of the fence. And despite their disagreements, Grimlock holds a respect for Prime's strength and leadership. His real feud within the Autobot ranks is with Prowl; Grimlock's chaotic behavior drives Prowl up the wall, and Prowl's uptight personality gives Grimlock much grief. Grimlock is the leader of the Dinobots, a small but powerful strike squad. Grimlock himself is extremely strong and durable, and is one of the few Transformers who can not only stand toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime and Megatron, but actually give them a run for their money. History Main Timeline Arc 1 While the Autobots remained dormant inside Mount St. Hilary, the Ark detected Cybertronian life. Dispatching a probe, the Ark learned that Shockwave had come to Earth and was wandering the Savage Land. The Ark used data gathered from the Savage Land to convert five of the dormant Autobots into the Dinobots. They traveled to fight Shockwave, but their battle reached a stalemate when all combatants became trapped in a tar pit and buried under a collapsing cliff side. |Repeat Performance| Information on this battle were stored on the Ark's memory banks and were discovered four million years later by Ratchet, |The Last Stand| and Ratchet, at the moment the last Autobot on Earth that remained functional, tempted Megatron with details of Shockwave's alleged defeat as currency for a deal with him. Promising Megatron that he would find the Dinobots and use them to defeat Shockwave on Megatron's behalf, |Warrior School| Ratchet traveled to the Savage Land and retrieved the bodies of the Dinobots. Ratchet faked this defeat using video of Slag's memories and when Megatron doublecrossed him, he ambushed Megatron with the Dinobots. However, Grimlock and the others were no match for Megatron, and they were knocked aside. Ratchet managed a victory regardless, and he and the Dinobots returned to the Ark. |Repeat Performance| On the way back to the Ark, Grimlock had his first encounter with a human, which ended with the organic fleeing in terror. Ratchet sought to explain why humans feared them with a story about the Autobots' battle with the Decepticons at Sherman Dam. At story's end, they reached the Ark, but it was guarded mercilessly by Guardian! After Guardian disposed of Swoop, |Decepticon Dam-Busters| the Dinobots attacked Guardian together, but they were defeated and were forced to regroup. Grimlock was furious when Ratchet said Swoop's injuries were not top priority, as he had an Ark full of Autobots in need of care. While Ratchet was tending to Prowl, Wheeljack, and Jazz, Grimlock led the remaining Dinobots on a second attack against Guardian. This time they were successful, though they didn't realize that Guardian was hardwired with a bomb that threatened them all. |The Wrath of Guardian| Thankfully, Wheeljack was able to control Optimus Prime's headless body by remote and seize Grimlock's arm before he could deliver the blow that would destroy them all. Grimlock lost his hand as Guardian struck back and fled, forcing the Dinobots to reconvene with Ratchet, who fixed up Grimlock. Still frustrated over Ratchet's earlier disregard for Swoop, Grimlock delivered a blow to Ratchet's face to "test out" his repaired hand. He then "supervised" the medic as he came around to fix Swoop. Guardian burst into the medical bay with intent to detonate the bomb within his body himself, and though Grimlock proved more effective than ever against the drone, he was not able to beat him down fast enough as the bomb's countdown neared zero. Ultimately, their lives were saved by Swoop, who carried Guardian up into the sky as the bomb detonated. With Swoop believed dead, Grimlock took his Dinobots elsewhere. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Post Arc 1 After Swoop returned in a berserker rage, it became apparent that the Dinobots had reverted to their base instincts due to their primary cybo-dendrons having burnt out from millions of years stuck in tar, so the Autobots plotted to round them up. |The Icarus Theory| Grimlock and Sludge were the final targets, and as the two tore through a snowy part of Canada, Optimus Prime vowed to stop them even if it cost him his life. Bumblebee discovered that the source of the rage was coming from a Decepticon-crafted signal, but when the signal was destroyed, the Dinobots entered stasis lock. |Dinobot Hunt| While Grimlock sat in stasis, he dreamed of slaying Megatron, though he subsequently died at the hands of Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Grimlock and the other Dinobots eventually recovered fully from their ordeal, although they were still none too happy to see Ratchet upon awakening. |Second Generation| They then attended the unveiling of the Autobots' last line of defense, Omega Supreme. Jointly, Optimus Prime detailed a plan to attack the Decepticon base and immediately retreat after stealing data from Devastator. Grimlock was displeased at this, considering it a fool's errand. He retunre dto the Ark with the other Dinobots to talk. |Command Performances| Grimlock and the other Dinobots met up with Sludge's human friend, Joy Meadows, and agreed to help her expose the truth about the Robot Master cover-up. (Grimlock was bemused about Sludge's obvious crush on Joy) That was fine when they were fighting the Intelligence and Information Institute but then the Decepticons got involved, and despite the Dinobots' best efforts Joy was blackmailed by Soundwave into dropping the investigation. |In the National Intent| When Optimus Prime caught up with them and demanded to know what was going on, Grimlock walked off. |Target: 2005| While wandering the countryside, Grimlock and the other Dinobots found that Centurion, who'd gone on ahead, had been ripped to bits by the time traveling Galvatron. Pissed off, Grimlock went after him and the Dinobots found Galvatron as he was beating up on a new breed of combiner team, and a small group of Autobots who had recently arrived from Cybertron. The Decepticon bested Grimlock in hand-to-hand combat, and Grimlock was about to receive a deadly blow from his own sword when he was rescued by Blaster. The combatants were scattered when Shockwave's Decepticons fired upon Galvatron and allowed the time traveller to leave. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 Paleontology student Rachel Becker found Grimlock's footprints in the Cascade Mountain Range, so she, her professor, and his assistant pitched tents to observe the area overnight. The Dinobots were indeed hiding nearby, and when Swoop brought Grimlock news of Optimus Prime's death, Grimlock prepared to take leadership of the Autobots for himself. The Dinobot Commander interrupted a committee of high-ranking Autobots attempting to nominate a replacement, and he rudely nominated himself. Unsurprisingly, the Autobots were not impressed, and Grimlock was turned away. Grimlock got a chance to prove himself when Trypticon attacked the Ark. At first his plan was to hide in the forest, let Trypticon "soften up" the Autobots, remove the Decepticon, and impose leadership over the weakened faction, but Grimlock's doubts increased as the Autobots were pummeled. Additionally, he was surprised when Rachel Becker approached Grimlock with no fear, since he was certain that all humans were cowards. When Rachel's life was threatened by Trypticon, Grimlock attacked Trypticon himself, which signaled the other Dinobots to follow his lead. In the aftermath of his victory against the Decepticon intruder, the high-ranking Autobots decided that Grimlock had displayed all the desired traits of a great Autobot leader—wisdom, compassion, courage, charisma, and military skill. |King of the Hill| Unfortunately for the Autobots, Grimlock set about immediately picking out a crown for himself and affecting an unintelligent way of speaking. His first point of order was to steal back the assorted equipment and tools that the Mechanic had stolen from them shortly before his assumption of command. To his dismay, Goldbug and Blaster refused to harm humans if necessary to complete the mission, and the two Autobots deserted after failing to complete their mission. |Mechanical Difficulties| |Crater Critters| Grimlock spotted Swoop storming out of their headquarters, and learned from Sludge that one of bombardier's old adversaries, Divebomb, had recently come to Earth along with the rest of the Predacons. This group began terrorizing Swoop after the Dinobot attempted to retake the name "Divebomb," which had been stolen from him millions of years ago following a dishonorable defeat. The other Dinobots fought the Predacons in defence of their mate. Swoop was afraid to admit to the full story behind the loss of his former name. When Divebomb revealed this to Grimlock, the Dinobot commander admitted that he had known about it ever since he had taken command of the Autobots and had access to Optimus Prime's files... and didn't care! Grimlock then tried to murder Divebomb in order to cover up Swoop's secret shame, stopped only by Swoop calling an end to the fight. |Grudge Match| With Blaster and Goldbug still out there, Grimlock ordered the Protectobots to bring them in. Grimlock had in the meantime completed repairs on the Ark itself, and with Wheeljack's new Geothermal Generator, they were no longer dependent on humans for fuel. |Used Autobots| Expecting Blaster and Goldbug's forced return, Grimlock had a variable voltage harness constructed to serve as their punishment. Then, as soon as enough energon was harvested to power up the vessel, Grimlock ordered the Ark to launch into Earth orbit. |Child's Play| Immediately the Ark overtook the Decepticon Blast Off, who was being taken for a ride by Blaster and four children he had befirended in his absence. Fearing Grimlock's growing megalomania, Wheeljack had called his old friend Sky Lynx for help. Before Grimlock could capture Blast Off, the children threw Blaster from the airlock into space. Grimlock used the children as bait, threatening to end their lives if Blaster did not show up. Blaster returned himself to the Ark to the welcome arms of the other Autobots, who had grown tired of Grimlock's tyranny. Despite Sky Lynx's intervention outside the Ark, he was surrounded by the Dinobots, and Blaster was forced to give himself up to protect the safety of the children. |Spacehikers| Blaster was placed in the variable voltage harness for his treason. Some time thereafter, Grimlock's Autobots stationed on the Ark met up with Autobots from Nebulos stationed on the Steelhaven. Grimlock was furious that the Steelhaven's Autobots were led by a human, Spike Witwicky, and he challenged Spike's binary bonded partner, Fruitloop Multipuck, to a duel for ultimate Autobot supremacy. Forktongue Maxiface was in no condition to fight, as he had suffered terrible damage recently at the hands of Shockwave, so Grimlock offered Blaster to fight in his stead. Both ships' crews unloaded onto Earth's moon to watch the fight, but Blaster and Grimlock's grudge match quickly rumbled past the horizon line. After exchanging blows, Grimlock and Blaster noticed explosions back at the ships' landing site, and agreed to a short truce to investigate. Indeed, Ratbat's Decepticons had ambushed the Autobots in their absence, but with the introduction of Blaster and Grimlock to what had been up to that point a massacre, the tide quickly turned. Grimlock's sword pierced the forcefield of the Decepticons' flying island base, and the Decepticons retreated. In the wake, Fortress Maximus admitted that he had sent Goldbug and the Steelhaven's skeleton crew to Nebulos to rebuild Optimus Prime, their true leader. |Totaled| Optimus Prime returned from Nebulos as a Power Master and took back the reins of command, though both Grimlock and Fortress Maximus kept high-profile positions in the ranks. The trio watched a commercial for Club Con, a tropical resort suspiciously helmed by Decepticons. Grimlock wanted to bust some heads, but Optimus thought a more subtle approach was needed. |Club Con| Meanwhile, Earth was coming apart at the seams due to a timestorm caused by the displacement of Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus from Earth's future. Optimus, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held court, and decided an attack on the future Decepticon's underground base was due. During the battle, shockingly, Optimus and others were displaced to limbo by Rodimus Prime and other Autobots from the future. Believing these future Autobots were imposters, responsible for the apparent deaths of Optimus Prime and the other displaced Autobots, Fortress Maximus and Grimlock led a vengeful charge. Grimlock took on the future Kup alongside their Kup, Hardhead, Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot. By the time the truth was learned, the stakes had shifted, and the future and present Autobots, including Grimlock, teamed up to face the combined might of Galvatron and a clone of Megatron. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Grimlock is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Grimlock and the Dinobots were stationed on Cybertron during the subsequent Autobot war effort to consolidate control over the planet. In 2007, the Decepticons staged a brazen and unprovoked attack on the Autobot location, prompting an incredible battle. Grimlock led the charge of his Dinobots, and literally began to "munch metal". When Smokescreen returned to Cybertron from the planet Junk with information, Grimlock exited the battle to attend a war room meeting with Rodimus Prime, Kup, and Ultra Magnus. They learned from Smokescreen that Unicron had survived their last encounter, and his head had been drawn to Junk, where he then took over the minds of the Junkions and began forcing them to rebuild his lost body out of their planet. Realizing that the Decepticons were just pawns being used by Unicron to distract them, the Autobots realized the true battle awaited them on Junk. Rodimus Prime questioned whether he could pull enough troops away from the battle at hand to be of any use on Junk, but Grimlock reminded Roddy who he was talking to, and assured that his Dinobots would be more than enough firepower. Rodimus agreed, and brought Grimlock, Jetfire, Smokescreen and the rest of the Dinobots with him to confront Unicron. While Jetfire and Smokescreen distracted Unicron in the shuttle, Grimlock brought the Dinobots down to the planet and stopped the mind-warped Junkions from making any further repairs on Unicron's body by slaughtering them wholesale. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Dinobots were part of Rodimus Prime's crew who came to Earth to free Autobot City from Quintesson occupation. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Gregg Berger reprises his role as Grimlock. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Among the Dinobots: only Grimlock appeared in Space Pirates! *Only the future Kup appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:Ark Crew Category:Autobot Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots